Ashe/Trivia
General * Ashe is voiced by . ** Her skin lines were also voiced by the same voice actress. * Ashe is only champion playable and is the only ability usable in the basic tutorial, which takes place in the Howling Abyss. ** She is also featured in Battle Training tutorial, together with . * The Battle for Freljord event between Ashe, , and resembles The Hunt is On! between and . * Ashe was the first champion to have her whole artwork updated. * One of Ashe's arrows can be seen being shot through an apple in the game's Mac Version trailer (her bow is seen later in) * Ashe's dance references J'en Ai Marre! by . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Ashe shares similarities with from . Their names are similar and both became queens, use ranged weapons (Ashelia uses hand bombs in ) and were once hunted down to prevent them from leading their respective peoples. * Ashe is the first (and so far the only) champion to possess both a global-ranged basic ability ( ) as well as two global-ranged abilities in total. ** and 's ranges can be global, albeit situationally. * Prior to the League Client Update in 2016, Ashe was the only champion to be recognized as both a and a . * Her name references the , from Old English Æsc, from Proto-Germanic .Orel. V, A Handbook of Germanic etymology. p. 26 ** Her direct ancestor Avarosa was betrayed, yet still commemorated, by with a single runeword carved onto the cairnstone; possibly from Latin & . * As of December 9, 2017 Ashe has featured on the free champion rotation more than any other champion (76 times). Development * During Alpha Week 6, she was simply called Bowmaster or Chloenil. * Ashe is likely based on Guinsoo's DotA character, Traxex the Drow Ranger. ** Both share very similar visual and gameplay designs, such as being played as marksmen in their respective games and the ability to shoot ice arrows to slow down opponents. * Odin 'WAAARGHbobo' Shafer shared a custom soundtrack he used while developing the story of Ashe: Warmother.Ashe: Warmother WAAARGHbobo custom soundtrack 1 Ashe: Warmother WAAARGHbobo custom soundtrack 2 Lore * Ashe's True Ice bow is said to have belonged to her ancestor Avarosa, the ancient Iceborn queen of unified Freljord. ** However, dialogue from suggests Ashe has possibly lied about unearthing the bow from Avarosa's tomb. ** Dialogue from suggests the bow is actually a celestial weapon of Targon infused with True Ice by one of her ancestors that were "of the stars". ** According to 's biography, the only ancestor stated to have ever had any interaction with Targon was Serylda, Sejuani's ancestor, which ultimately suggests the bow might actually belong to Serylda. ** Alternatively, the overly idealistic Ashe naïvely assumes the True Ice bow to be Avarosa's, merely because of its presence in Avarosa's tomb; even though Serylda actually possessed it. * If Ashe, , and/or are played on opposing teams, Battle for Freljord will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the title of 'Queen of Freljord' (complete with a floating ice crown floating above their heads) referencing the civil war taking place there, between the three tribes each lead. * Ashe is 15 or 16 in Ashe: Warmother, in game she is around 21 to 24.Age of Ashe Quotes ; * }} references . * is the pig?"}}}} references More Rammus Taunts. * Ashe shares quotes with: ** ; * }} completely quotes . Skins ; * Ashe appears to be . The hand she holds her bow with alternates from her left hand and her right hand in the artwork of her skins. ** Examples of her holding it with her left hand are the art for , and . ** Examples of her holding it with her right hand are the art for , , and . * A red recolor of her old used to be the background image of the branch of the now-retired summoner mastery trees in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 (Season 5 retained Season 4's masteries). ** Recolors of and were used for the and branches respectively. ; * In the old lore, this is her younger self wearing the 'traditional Freljord white garments of victory'.The Freljord Bowmaster * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She references . * It's the only skin where Ashe's eyes are green. ; * She references the , a tribal people from the early Middle Ages originating in what is now Scotland. ** She also strongly resembles Guinevere from . *This skin was obtainable for free on the Brazillian sever by liking Riot Games Page on Facebook. ; * This skin represents the potential aftermath of the Freljord Civil War in which the Avarosan win and unite the tribes, with Ashe becoming the queen and the king. ** This also represents her appearance her old lore. *** Rakelstake (the Freljordian capital) can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * is a violet variety of Quartz, often used in jewelry. It is known as a meditative and calming stone which works in the emotional, spiritual, and physical planes to provide calm, balance, patience, and peace. ** This fits perfectly Ashe's goals of peace, unification, and prosperity for the Freljord. ; * She was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2014. * The background resembles the maze in . * A charmed can be seen in the background. * When skins are filtered by champion in the store, this one is classified as 'Miscellaneous'. ; * Her armor resembles the one from . * She might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative, but is leading the resistance against it in the name of humanity. * If one tells her they fight for 'unity' she'll say the following: ** "In unity we find humanity." ** " I will lead us back to what we've lost." ** "We still have a choice!" ** DE3FRE Plasma Bow * Her dance references the choreography for Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** Her hologram projector has a com-link open with and an image of . ; * She was released in celebration of the Season 7 World Championship. * She was the first Championship skin to receive a Chroma pack. ; * This skin was released along with: ** ** * and can be seen in the foreground. Relations * The Avarosan (led by Ashe) are engaged in a civil war with the Winter's Claw (led by ) over sovereignty of the Freljord. The Frostguard (led by ) do not directly confront both sides. ** Ashe and Sejuani were childhood friends, but were driven apart by the cultural differences between their tribes. ** Unbeknownst to all, is the Ice Witch of Freljordian legend, who is actually waiting for the right moment to sticke Ashe's and Sejuani's tribes and wipe out any potential incarnations of Avarosa and Serylda in order to take over the Freljord. *** As revealed by , she herself is one of the Three Sisters who led the Iceborn uprising against the Watchers. Whether or not she knows Ashe and are direct descendants of her sisters (Avarosa and Serylda, respectively) making her their great-aunt-many-times-removed is unknown. **** Evidence to support Ashe's heritage stems from uncle Lyte stating her 'striking resemblance' to Avarosa herself, as well as the fact Ashe was coincidentally led to Avarosa's grave by a great hawk and recovered her ancestor's True Ice bow she carries with her to this day. * Ashe and were childhood friends but were separated when Ashe's mother offended Sejuani's grandmother about how she was raising Sejuani. They were eventually reunited as teenagers after Ashe's tribe was decimated by frost priests, but the two had a falling out during a raid against a neighbor of the Winter's Claw, those who would later become the first members of the new Avarosans. * support her and the Avarosan's goal of peace and unification. is another supporter. ** It is unknown if and support Ashe, but their deeds around the Freljord lead towards the same goal. * and are Bloodsworn, a political marriage, but the two eventually developed genuine affection for each other. Ashe originally married Tryndamere in order to avoid having to marry multiple suitors from neighboring tribes. ** All of this is, in turn, an inside reference at Riot. The name of Riot's CEO and co-founder Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill's wife is Ashley. * Ashe met with and when they journeyed to the Freljord on a scouting mission at behest. ** Valor has come to like Ashe, a rare display towards anyone other than Quinn herself. * is an ally of Ashe and the Avarosan's, yet little is known of their personal relationship. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Valentines Day